


Hari Pembalasan

by bonnie_culla



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Friendship, Other, POV Will, Poetry, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhitungan<br/>Janjiku akan hari pembalasan<br/>Kan kukoyak topengmu, semua kan melihat setan<br/>Kemudian, kukuliti kau seperti para korban</p><p>Will-centric. Replay-fic(?) for my own fic, Simalakama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hari Pembalasan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simalakama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442512) by [bonnie_culla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla). 



> HANNIBAL (c) Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC.
> 
> A/N: Will-centric. Replay-fic(?) for my own fic, Simalakama. Tetiba nulis ginian gegara baca fik itu #krik. Ngerasa gak adil aja sih, aku belum bikin fik untuk Will.
> 
> Genre: poetry, friendship(?).
> 
> Rate: T

 

 

> _“What you did to me is in my head, and I will find it. I’m going to remember, Dr. Lecter, and when I do there will be a reckoning.”_
> 
> **[Will Graham — _Hannibal series_ ]**

* * *

 

 

_Terperangkap_

_Ruang sempit gelap_

_Jadi tempatku terlelap_

_Sunyi senyap_

_Tenang_

_Sampai kau datang_

_Ingin kutendang_

_Wahai iblis di kala petang_

_Naik darah_

_ingin kutebas kau tanpa resah_

_Membuatku muntah_

_ulahmu mengacau, memoriku pecah_

_Percaya_

_kau t’lah merusaknya_

_menelan pikiranku tanpa sisa_

_kini mereka berkata aku gila_

_Apa itu teman?_

_Kau adalah setan_

_Mengunyah semua tanpa perasaan_

_Meninggalkanku sendirian_

_Takut?_

_Aku bukan pengecut_

_Benang yang mengikat, kucabut_

_Kumaju tanpa lagi kalut_

_Perhitungan_

_Janjiku akan hari pembalasan_

_Kan kukoyak topengmu, semua kan melihat setan_

_Kemudian, kukuliti kau seperti para korban_

 

_Mati_

_Itu tragedi_

_Kan kuakhiri_

_hidupmu dalam peti_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FB (Tsuki Onna). Reviews always be apreciated.


End file.
